Sister Jeans (Two-Shot)
by Racelett
Summary: Laws Sister (OC, my bad) filches Laws spotted Jeans and that makes him angry. But there's Kid to comfort him, and that makes him happy again. And well, then there's his sister again who puts the jeans into good use and that ... makes both Law and Kid happy. (suck at summarizing. no beta, forgive the faults. an excuse to write mushymushymushy smut. mushy.)


**And then again, this is only en excuse. For mushiness. And porn.**

_And my first attempt to write smut in english. (Dear god help me.)_

* * *

„Gimme your spotted jeans."  
„No."

His sister (four years older) sat on his couch while he poured himself fresh coffee vis-a-vis on the kitchen island.  
"Why not? Come on Lawsy, you don't even wear them as often now as you used to in the past. And I REALLY only need them for a day."  
'Lawsy', pinched his nose. He couldn't believe that he, a famous surgeon through the world in his early 30ies, sought after by both men and women, was still called the same nickname by his older sister she used to give him when he was 5.

"Louise, no means no. I already get the feeling, that half of my closet is in your apartment, and I'm really in no mood to go shopping again, just because my lazy-as-fuck-sister" he pointed at her to underline his argument "is herself too comfortable to step into the next boutique."  
"Oh come on~" she rolled around on the couch and was now upside down with her legs on the wall facing Law. "I mean you get your clothes back, I promise! And it will be the last time okay? I really need them, it's an emergency!" Law only could roll his eyes on that one.

When they both were still kids, Law already had been determined to go into the medical field once he finished school.  
So for practice, Louise always had to lay down on the ground so he could "perform surgery" with some wooden sticks as a scalpel on her belly. Back then, the game had always begun with his sister coming back from school and saying to him "Doctor, we have an emergency!". That had been like a code for both of them, that his sister had now free time for him and was in the mood to play with her "Lawsy" the rest of the day, which wasn't often.

"Listen, stop being a kid, get your feet of my wall and forget about getting clothes from me EVER AGAIN before you return the ones you already borrowed! Then maybe I will think- shit man!"  
Right in his speech his phone started to ring. The Display showed "Eustass-ya" and he knew he couldn't just ditch this one.

"Hey Darlin'" he said as he picked up "sorry, but my sister is LEAVING" he shot her a clear look over "right now and I had a hard time at work today…"  
Kid was chuckling at the other end. "Yeah no problem, hun. I'm coming over in, uh… half an hour, that okay with you?"  
A smile was slowly spreading on his lips, sweet well-known effect of Kids Voice on him. "I'll be waiting, Eustass-ya~" he purred into the phone, knowing, that Kids last name spoken in that manner could lit little fireworks in the Redheads stomach.

"Uhm yeah.. see ya, hun!" With that his precious lover hung up mostly because he didn't want to show how much he was affected by this little word. Well Law knew as much, that Kid would be here in the next fifteen minutes.  
Time to throw his sister ou- Where the fuck was his sister.

"Louise?!" he shouted through his apartment. But his sister didn't answer. He jumped to his door and saw that it had been opened but not closed.  
"LOUISE!" Only a giggle answered him from downstairs and then the outside door went shut.  
Law shook his head, why was his sister just like- 180° from like he was? Couldn't she at least politely say goodbye? He went to his balcony to lit himself a cigarette – unhealthy habit he picked up when he was in college – and was suddenly interrupted by a shout from the ground.

"OI~ LAAAAWSYBRO!" he looked down and there was his sister standing all happy on the street waving with something in her hand-  
"THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE TROUSERS!"

He. Would. Kill. Her. 

* * *

_Is that okay? Is my english writing well... fitting?`Please tell me if you like it!_

**Sincerely yours**  
**Racelett**


End file.
